Patrick Macnee
frame|Patrick Macnee Daniel Patrick Macnee (* 6. Februar 1922 in London; † 25. Juni 2015 in Rancho Mirage, Kalifornien) war ein britischer Schauspieler und Sprecher in Hörspielen. Macnee wirkte mehrfach in Sherlock Holmes-Filmproduktionen mit und gehört zu den wenigen Darstellern, die sowohl den Meisterdetektiv als auch seinen Begleiter Dr. Watson spielten. * traf Macnees Rolle John Steed in der Avengers-Episode Die Indizienmörder auf einen spleenigen Ermittler namens Sir Arthur Doyle. * war Macnee erstmals in dem Film Sherlock Holmes in New York als Dr. Watson zu sehen. * trat er in der Episode Sherlock Holmes auf Hawaii aus der Serie Magnum als David Worth auf - ein Mann, der überzeugt ist, Sherlock Holmes zu sein. * spielte er dann in den zwei Fernsehfilmen Sherlock Holmes: The Golden Years an der Seite von Christopher Lee nochmal die Rolle des Doktors. * gab man ihm dann die Rolle des Sherlock Holmes in dem Film The Hound of London. * entstand laut IMDB ein Fernsehfilm mit dem Titel Sherlock Holmes: The Case of the Temporal Nexus, über den jedoch wenig in Erfahrung zu bringen ist. * moderierte Macnee die Dokumentation In The Footsteps Of Sherlock Holmes New york watson.jpg|Macnee als Dr. John Watson, 1976 David Worth.jpg|Macnee als David Worth, 1984 Macnee watson 91.jpg|Macnee als Dr. John Watson, 1991 holmes_londonhound.jpg|Macnee als Sherlock Holmes, 1993 Werdegang frame|left Nach Abschluss der Schule trat er zuerst als Bühnenschauspieler auf und hatte seine erste kleine Filmrolle in Pygmalion. Roman eines Blumenmädchens (1938). Der Zweite Weltkrieg unterbrach seine beginnende Filmkarriere, denn er wurde von der Royal Navy eingezogen. Nach dem Krieg besuchte Macnee mit einem Stipendium die Webber Douglas School of Dramatic Art in London und setzte seine Filmlaufbahn als junger „Jacob Marley“ in Charles Dickens – Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte (1951) fort. Enttäuscht über das beschränkte Rollenangebot verließ er England und zog als Produzent nach Kanada und in die USA. In Kanada gilt er als Pionier des dortigen Fernsehens. 1954 ging er mit einer Truppe des Old-Vic-Theaters aus London an den Broadway und zog später nach Hollywood, wo er verschiedene Fernseh- und Filmauftritte hatte. Zu seinen bekanntesten Filmen der 1950er-Jahre gehören Panzerschiff Graf Spee (1956) und Die Girls (1957). 1959 kehrte Macnee nach England zurück, wobei er von seinen Erfahrungen in Hollywood und Kanada profitieren konnte. Er wurde Co-Produzent der Fernsehserie Winston Churchill: The Valiant Years (1960). Kurz danach erhielt er die Rolle, die ihn weltweit bekannt machte: John Steed in der Fernsehserie Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone (The Avengers, 1961). Nach Absetzung der Serie 1969 hatte er, aufgrund der engen Verbindung seiner Person zu dieser Rolle, jedoch arge Schwierigkeiten, neue Angebote zu bekommen. Zum Glück kam dann 1976 eine Neuauflage unter dem Titel The New Avengers ins Fernsehen, in der er die Rolle des John Steed weiterspielen konnte. Die Magie und den Charme der alten Serie, insbesondere der Folgen mit Diana Rigg als Emma Peel, konnten die neuen Folgen jedoch nicht wieder erlangen. Während der 1980er- und 1990er-Jahre war er Gast in mehreren amerikanischen Fernsehserien wie Gavilan (1982), Empire (1984), Magnum, Hart aber Herzlich, Love Boat und in 26 Folgen der Fernsehserie Thunder in Paradise. Größere Nebenrollen im Kino hatte er in Joe Dantes Horrorfilm Das Tier, 1981, in Rob Reiners This is Spinal Tap''1984) und in dem James-Bond-Film ''A View to a Kill (Im Angesicht des Todes) (1985) als „Sir Godfrey Tibbett“. Im Jahr 2000 wirkte er als Erzähler an einer ganzen Reihe von Dokumentationen über verschiedene James-Bond-Filme und Ian Fleming mit. Die deutschen Stimmen von Patrick Macnee waren unter anderem Gert Günther Hoffmann (der auch die deutsche Stimme von „James Bond“ Sean Connery, „Old Shatterhand“ Lex Barker und „Captain James T. Kirk“ William Shatner war) und Hans Sievers. Interne Links *weitere Sherlock-Holmes-Darsteller *weitere Dr.-Watson-Darsteller Externer Link * * Kategorie:Reale Person Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Sherlock-Holmes-Darsteller Kategorie:Schauspieler/in (Golden Years) Kategorie:Schauspieler/in (The Avengers)